


Be My Baby

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, goette is what I call female go trainer, ive named the Pokemon! Sorry guys, ofc has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jessica has a kid, a precious son she loves despite how he came about...still, she loves her Sky, and can't imagine life without him. Just one problem...she has a crush on Mystic Leader Blanche, who she's sure won't want her because of the kid...Let's see what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Pokemon franchise! Only oc umbreons who aren't in here, Jessica and Sky; also Peanut Storm and Tigerr (added a second r), my real pets, and actually Tina since she's unnaturally colored, or unique
> 
> Other couples will happen too
> 
> Might throw Shion, Genderfluid oc cousin of Blanche, in, for meh boy Johnathan, Jess' ever helpful brother

Jessica sighed as she got her three year old son, Sky, up and changed him, glad he'd only done Number One. Well, he was actually a smart kid, and was learning to use a training potty. Couldn't use it when he's sleeping, though. Anyhow, she let him do the stickies on the pull-up-still-like-a-diaper, then got his clothes and socks on him. He giggled and kicked his legs, sliding from the bed and running off. She followed him to have breakfast with Johnathan, whom was going to sit the next two hours watching tv with them until it was time to go.

Two hours later, they were ready to go to the park, with Peanut, Storm, Umbre, Sol, Tigerr, and Tina. Tina was Sky's tiny little Eevee friend, playmate, best friend, a gorgeous black with tan markings. Peanut was white with tan patches, a foxy girl, Storm was a small Persian, Umbre a beautiful black evolved foxy with rings, Sol a foxy with many tails, and Tigerr a striped Persian. Peanut was a bossy somewhat bratty girl, but Jess loves her. Storm is white with tabbied blue (gray) patches, Tigerr is blue with the dark stripes, Umbre has gold gold rings, not yellow, and Sol is tan and white. Anyhow, they grabbed the red and white balls, heading to the car to go to the park.

Once at the park, Jess hummed as she took the bag and Sky's hand, keeping him close to her. She continued to hum as they walked into the park, John just behind them. He had his phone and Tigerr's ball, as well as Sol's. Jess had the other four, secured in the bag. She headed to the playground, sitting in the shade in a spot she could keep an eye out, but Sky wound up plopping down beside her instead of going to play. Shrugging, she let Peanut, Storm, Umbre and Tina out, just as John sat down with them. She nodded to her brother, humming, then put her attention back on the canine types and the cat like boy, hearing Sol and Tigerr as they were let out. Tigerr was also small, and so was able to rub on Jess without having to worry.

The redhead sighed as she scratched behind dark ears, then brushed through her own red curls. She hummed as she watched Sky hold Tina and reach for Umbre, babbling and smiling. This caused the young mother to smile, chuckling a bit. Shaking her head, she glanced to Peanut as the foxy laid beside her, then glanced to Storm as he decided to climb in her lap. She smiled as she scratched under his chin, huffing as his tail flicked and smacked her. She didn't scold him, however, enjoying the moment. Still humming, she smiled moments later when Sky cuddled up to her other side. She wound up dozing, trusting John to keep an eye out. He did indeed, and on the clock as well.

end one


	2. Team Leaders in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candela, Spark, and Blanche come to the park with Go and Goette.
> 
> Fun

_Half an hour later_

Johnathan was watching Sol and Tigerr, the fire Kitsune type rolling around and the small tabby mountain-lion-kitty type batting at a bug crawling up a blade of grass. She seemed to find success, because she hopped around then began making small sounds. Johnathan chuckled at her, combing through dirty-blonde hair, then adjusted his glasses and looked about. He smiled as he glanced to his sister and nephew a moment, so glad she'd decided to keep Sky rather than putting him up for adoption, then shook his head. He turned his eyes back to the park, looking out for creeps...or incoming creatures running too close.

This led to him glancing back towards the entrance and laying eyes on a pair of brunette siblings: Go and Goette. There was nothing interesting about that, they apparently came here all the time to have mock battles or whatever. Well, that's what a journalist had said, but now Johnny saw it was true. Shrugging to himself, he glanced back to his sister and nephew a moment, smiling at Tina, Storm, and even Peanut. He shook his head a second time, before glancing to where Go and Goette were walking. He smiled as he watched them interact.

He tilted his head when the siblings glanced behind them, to the park entry. His own eyes followed there, unable to help himself. He made a low sound as he first saw Candela, then Spark, and finally Blanche. His brain took a moment to marvel at the fact they'd managed to get Blanche out here, then he blinked. He was now telling himself this wasn't real, it was a dream or something and he too had fallen asleep on their picnic blanket. He pinched himself, squeaking, then rubbed his eyes, praying Jess wouldn't wake up...

Meanwhile, Spark took Go's hand and pulled him towards the ice cream vendor, making small talk the whole way. Goette smiled as she watched a moment, then turned her attention to Candela and Blanche. "Candy, is Blanche alright?" she asked, noting Blanche seemed to be ignoring the both of them. Candela chuckled, saying "They'll be fine, they'll be fine darling! They need to get out of that lab once in awhile..." They sat a bit, then glanced over as Spark and Go returned. Goette smiled at her brother, whereas Spark and Candela high fived. They sat back down, Candela chattering away as the guys ate their sweet treats. Spark had vanilla ice cream, and Go had chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce drizzled over it. Honestly, only he and Candy could eat so much sugar.

end two


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan and Jessica leaving the park to go home  
Lol

Johnathan watched the leaders and the two helpers, waiting to see what happened. The group of five finally moved off out of sight, and the dirty-blonde sighed with relief. He tapped Jess' arm, shaking her awake and helping rouse the beautiful beasties as well. Sol huffed as he had to go back in the ball, because Tigerr was allowed to remain outside...Jessica didn't put either Peanut or Storm in their balls, and they seemed quite happy about that. Tina yipped as she was allowed to stay out as well, tail wagging. 

Sky giggled as he watched his foxy a moment, then nuzzled into his mother again, humming quietly and sighing. His eyes shut gently as he breathed in and out, her scent comforting and lulling him into sleep. Jessica smiled as she glanced to her son a moment, then to her brother. He nodded to her, then led the way home.

_sorry it's short, just wanted to post. Might ts next chapter, idk_


End file.
